1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile lock, particularly to one having a body, an ejecting shaft assembly, a retaining rod, a fixing seat and a lock body. In using, firstly the ejecting shaft assembly is pushed inwardly into the body to make a locating pin of the retaining rod urged upwards by an ejecting pin of an end inner tube of the ejecting shaft assembly to be disengaged from an engagement groove of the body so that the retaining rod may be pulled outwardly relative to the body to form a gap between a retaining member of the retaining rod and a holding member of the body for allowing a rim of an automobile steering wheel to be received in the holding member. Secondly, the retaining rod is pushed inwardly into the body to make the retaining member and the holding member coact to embrace a rim of the automobile steering wheel with the rim of the automobile steering wheel limited between the retaining member and the holding member and with the locating pin of the retaining rod engaged in the engagement groove of the body. Finally, the ejecting shaft assembly is stretched outwardly relative to the body, and a lock knob of the lock body is turned to rotate the end inner tube and at least one telescopic inner tube of the ejecting shaft assembly accordingly to be in a fixed status, and then a lock core of the lock body is locked with an engagement block of the lock body engaged in an engagement groove of the fixing seat to limit the rotation of lock knob of the lock body so as to fix the ejecting shaft assembly in place without being collapsed inwardly into the body, thus providing a secure lock on the automobile steering wheel.
When it is not used, firstly only a key is used to actuate the lock core to be in an unlocked status for allowing the engagement block of the lock body to be shrunk into the lock body and disengaged from the engagement groove of the fixing seat so that the lock knob of the lock body may be turned to rotate the ejecting shaft assembly accordingly. Secondly, the ejecting shaft assembly is withdrawn inwardly to be collapsed in the body to make the locating pin of the retaining rod urged upwards and disengaged from the engagement groove of the body so that the retaining rod may be pulled outwardly relative to the body to form the gap between the retaining member and the holding member for allowing the automobile lock to be removed from the automobile steering wheel. Finally, the retaining rod is withdrawn inwardly into the body, thereby reducing the automobile lock to a minimum dimension only occupying little space convenient for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, as shown in FIG. 1, a known conventional automobile lock 1 mainly has a body 10 and a telescoping rod 11. The body 10 has a hook 100 formed thereon, a locking housing 101, a lock core 102 contained therein, and a passage 103 disposed therein. The telescoping rod 11 capable of being extended into the passage 103 of the body 10 has a hook 110 formed thereon in a direction opposite to the hook 100 of the body 10, and a plurality of annular grooves 111 formed thereon. In use, the telescoping rod 11 can be pulled outwards with respect to the body to make the hooks 100, 110 of the body 10 and the telescoping rod 11 respectively hooked on an automobile steering wheel to limit the rotation of the automobile steering wheel to achieve an effect of anti-theft. When it is not used, the telescoping rod 11 can be withdrawn into the body 10 to shorten the length of the conventional automobile lock 1; however, the whole length of the conventional automobile lock 1 in a withdrawn status is still too long to be stored and the dimension of the conventional automobile lock 1 occupies too much space inconvenient for carrying.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer an automobile lock convenient in operation and capable of being collapsed to reduce its whole dimension convenient for storage.
The main feature of the invention is to provide an automobiles lock including the following elements:
A body has a holding member disposed at a front portion thereof and a main tubular member disposed at a rear portion thereof. The holding member is provided with an elongated open slot disposed at an upper portion thereof. The main tubular member is provided with a passage disposed therein and extending therethrough in communication with the holding member, and the passage is provided with at least one engagement groove;
An ejecting shaft assembly is capable of being extended into and assembled with the main tubular member of the body, and is consisting of at least one telescopic outer tube, at least one telescopic inner tube, an end outer tube and an end inner tube. Each the telescopic inner tubes is provided with a projection and a slide way both disposed thereon. The end outer tube is provided with a pin hole and a through hole both disposed thereon. The end inner tube is provided with a projection, a pin hole and a slot all disposed thereon as well as an ejecting pin disposed at a front end thereof. A first pin is capable of being inserted through the pin hole of the end inner tube, and a second pin is capable of being inserted through the pin hole of the end outer tube and the slot of the end inner tube, and the first pin capable of being inserted through the pin hole of the end inner tube;
A retaining rod is capable of being extended into the body and assembled with a front end of the ejecting shaft assembly, and has a retaining member disposed at a front portion thereof. A housing is disposed behind the retaining member, and a tubular member is disposed behind the housing. The housing is provided with a pin hole disposed therein, a locating pin and a spring contained in the pin hole of the housing. A stop plate is fitted in an upper portion of the pin hole of the housing. The tubular member is provided with a passage disposed therein and extending therethrough in communication with the pin hole of the housing as well as a slide way disposed thereon;
A fixing seat is capable of being located behind and assembled with a rear end of the ejecting shaft assembly, and has a through hole disposed therein and a pin hole disposed thereon and capable of being inserted through by a second pin that is also capable of being inserted through the pin hole of the end outer tube as well as the slot of the end inner tube of the ejecting shaft assembly. The through hole is provided with an engagement groove disposed therein.
A lock body is capable of being extended into and assembled with the fixing seat, and has a lock knob disposed at one end thereof, a lock core disposed therein, and an engagement block disposed thereon and capable of being shrunk into the lock body under the actuation of the lock core. The lock core is provided with a pin hole disposed thereon and capable of being inserted in by the first pin.